


Reflected Smiles

by NashidaKyouko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Week, Avatar Week 2015, Avatar week: Mirror, Ficlet, Gen, LoK B2, POV Third Person, cross-posted on dA and tumblr, lightly implied Kataang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara watches Korra playing with the Airbabies and has emotions because of Korra's connection to Aang. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflected Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I totes could have phrased this summary better, but whatever, I'm tired. For Avatar Week 2015, day two: Mirror  
> Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA/LoK or the characters.

 Sometimes, Katara was overtaken by emotions when she watched Korra. Especially when Korra played with Tenzin's children. She remembered finding it ironic that Aang's immediate successor should struggle so much with spirituality and Airbending. Aang never got to meet the kids who Korra wrestled about with outside. He would have so enjoyed to know them. Katara could so easily visualize her late husband zipping around on an airscooter, racing his grandchildren. But he never had the chance to, and he never would. The nostalgic smile that had graced Katara's face melted into a slight frown at this thought.

Seventeen years had passed since Aang died. When the new Avatar had been found thirteen years ago, Katara had mixed feelings. Of course she wanted to meet the girl and teach her. She hoped they would become close. However, she knew it was bound to cause her pain, too, watching the next Avatar grow up, a piece of Aang in her spirit—and inevitably leaving the Southern Water Tribe to fulfill her duty to the world.

For today, at least, Korra had returned home for the festival, bringing along her friends. Katara was glad to see Tenzin, Pema, and the kids, greeting her family warmly. Everyone had arrived a few hours earlier, and people were now scattered about chatting. Soon enough, Meelo got Korra into a race, and Ikki and Jinora followed suit. The four of them were laughing as the air cut through snow and caused spurts of the water to fly around, quickly soaking the players.

Taking advantage of the kids' being distracted by the sprinkling, Korra made snowballs and threw several rapidly at Ikki. Ikki jumped in shock, and the race suddenly turned into a snowball fight. Both parties used their bending to assist them, which served to make the flurries in the air flare up all the more. The playing field looked more like a blizzard than anything else at this point. Smiling at these antics, Katara was about to try and join in the games—maybe show these kids how to _really_ own their bending—when the flurries calmed down, revealing the kids clinging onto Korra, trying to pull the strong woman to the ground.

That was when an all too familiar crooked grin broke out on the young Avatar's face. The sight froze Katara in her tracks from surprise. How had she never realized that this smile was exactly the same as Aang's? Sure, she'd noted a similarity between the expressions before, but only now did she see that it went beyond a passing likeness.

Ah, she was wrong before. Aang knew his grandchildren quite well. He was right there, reflected through Korra's smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a day late =P We do technically have until March 7th to finish the prompts, so I didn't want to stress about getting this up. I was super busy yesterday, so. Also, unimaginative title is unimaginative. Also, not my best work. Please forgive me. I tried. I mean, it's not HORRIBLE, but still. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway?   
> Thanks for reading =3  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it =3


End file.
